Purple
by AKA Gecko
Summary: UPDATEDSORTEDREPOST The potions Master realizes there is more to life than what he has. He is strong and powerful yet doesn't have what he wants most. He and Harry have a lot of differences to put aside, and Snape will have to give up a few things, just as much as Harry will have to accept all that Snape offers. Harry has Luna, but Snape will stop at nothing to get Harry to himself
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from there. But I do own one of them in this story!**

Chapter one

As I sat with my feet in the water, I day dreamed about my love. His short brown hair and his deep emerald eyes, the way he walked…and his writing, the way his hand moved across the page. Lightly, delicately. Only if life was as easy as people say. No matter, I can't be with my love. For I am a sadist.

A sadist that likes to hurt people. Whip their arse red then plunge into them. Hard and fast. Not giving them a chance to retaliate. To run. I like them tied up too. Tight. Unable to move_. How would he understand that? He is innocent._

Maybe he's noticed me stalking him? And if he has then for sure that's why he didn't come to class today. Or maybe he is just ill like Hermione said. I'll find out now.

_Where's that damn cloak?_

"Aha!" walking down the hallway, as I was thinking about how everything is different at night, I heard his voice.

"…And god I just don't want this anymore!" I shot behind the statue throwing the cloak over me.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

I cast a charm to see how close he was. Just then I felt something breathe down my neck. I stood quickly, thankful of having gone barefoot. As I turned he was leaning against the pillar.

I ran. Fast.

Before long I found myself back at my chambers. Grabbing my shoes, I slipped them on and walked back out. Time to do patrol.

As I walked back down the halls I had just ran I calmed myself ready to face him at any possible moment. Back to where I last saw him…

"Mr Potter out for a stroll, are we?" He shot up almost hitting his head on the statue above. That got me moving I ran to where he stood and pushed him slightly to the left.

"Sir? I was restless and needed some air. In fact…can I talk to you please?" _Talk to me? Talk?! I want to do more than talk!_

"Yes of course Potter, follow me to my chambers." As we walked I felt myself becoming aroused. Viscous images swirling through my mind.

_Pictures of Potter tied up…begging me for mercy. His arse ready for the taking, his mouth filled with my hard dick. His tongue pressing against my piercing._

I almost walked into my door before I suddenly stopped. Unlocking it I went straight into the kitchen.

"Tea Potter?"

"No thanks, Sir." _Ooh…that word…yes….SIR…ooh I want to hear that come out of his mouth again! Him begging me._Looking down, my arousal was clearly evident.

"Barackia salva." _There that should do the trick…at least for a few hours_. Walking back into the lounge I sat down crossing my legs,

"Now then Potter what did you wish to see me about?" He looked at me, as though it was hard to speak, as though maybe if he did he would get into trouble.

"Well…err…I…Sir…" he sighed, "Iwanttomovehouses!" He spoke in a rush. I pondered this.

"Have you told Dumbledore?" A sour face flashed. He covered it quickly.

"No Sir, I fear he'll not understand. But the 1st years will be arriving tomorrow and they are to be sorted...So maybe then…I just don't feel at home in Gryffindor anymore. I speak Parseltongue! I…I just don't know Sir." I looked at him intently.

_All I want is to leap over at you Potter and bury my cock deep in your arse! But you wouldn't like that…._Coming out of my thoughts he was staring at me, I soon realised he was waiting for an answer.

"Ah well, yes of course Potter. I still think you should speak to Dumbledore."

His face tuned to ash. I wanted to comfort him, tell him everything would be okay and that I would take him in a flash, but I couldn't if he knew…who I really was he wouldn't be talking to me right now. He would shy away from me. He wouldn't understand.

"You best be off Potter, it's late." He stood up and walked stiffly out of my room. Once he had gone I relaxed. Slumped back into my chair.

"Master, you okay?" His tired voice, scratchy and warm, filled the room, and my mind.

"Strip." The one word that held everything I needed at the moment. All the things I wanted to do to Potter will have to do for now with Benjamin Surri. He could never bring me everything I needed, but he is worth it for now.

When I turned he was naked, apart from the blood red collar around his neck. Kneeling on the stone floor, his legs were parted slightly, with his hands resting on them. His black hair fell around his face. His clothes in a pile next to him, not one single word were uttered from his mouth.

"Play room. I'll be there in two I expect you to be waiting, on the bed lying face down, arms up ready to be tied." He got up and walked towards the door, the led to my secret life. I followed him once having discarded my own clothes.

As said he was waiting there for me. Taking the chain from beside the bed I connected it to his collar and pulled him up by it.

**I hope you liked it. It's my first one ever to publish. Send me comments please, all will be grateful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from there. But I do own one of them in this story!**

Chapter Two

(Harry P.O.V)

I could feel Snapes gaze on my back. I wanted to be able to turn around and look back at him, but then he'd know something was up. In truth I wanted to curl up beside him, have him kiss me…_NO! STOP! _

(Snape P.O.V)

Looking across at the students my eyes kept being drawn to Harry. No one knew about our conversation last night. No one was going to know.

"Now, get on with it! Potter my office NOW!" I shouted as they all went to try cook up their potions, none of them would succeed, I knew that they didn't.

As I walked in to my office I heard Harry behind me. "Please take a seat Harry," It didn't take long before my mind wavered with only me and Harry in here I could do anything. _No one would hear. I could take him right now…over my knee and make his arse red from my hand, I could…I want to…I need to!_

"Sir, is this about me moving? If-" he began

"No Harry…Well yes it is and Dumbledore agreed. Tonight when the First Years are sorted so will you be, oh and Harry? Is it my house you wish to move to?" _please say yes please!_

"Erm…." _Oh no…._ "Yes Sir it was…" _Yes!_ He finally looked up; half smiling…as if asking permission…._maybe he is a natural…_

"Ah well…I'm pleased to hear it. We need a loyal lesson in my house. People need to be put in their places"

"Yes Sir I agree, people should be disciplined" _oh my…he is perfect!_

"What else do you believe in Harry?" I looked at him in the eye, waiting for his response.

"I cannot be sure Sir; I am yet to learn many lessons in life." He looked at me in the way I knew it was true. His eyes shone like the sun and the truth rang out in his words. Maybe if I could get Harry alone then we could figure all this out.

"Right Potter, best get on with your lesson now" I watched him walk out of my room, and I could only sit there and watch him. There was no movement possible in my limbs. He has given me so much hope, _you cannot do this Severus; you will kill him!_ Hurt my Harry? Yes please! Kill my Harry? …Not in a million years.

Walking back out to the class room, everyone was looking stressed, apart from Harry. He seemed to be doing fine. I walked over to Hermione, her hair was tied back in a scruff, her cheeks red from the heat rising. Her hand had a cut on it and was bleeding openly. All this I got from one glance. My eye sight perfect from years practise, noticing the un-noticeable.

"Granger pass me your hand please." Dropping her knife, she looked up all of a sudden. Manners getting the better of me, forgetting the correct way to talk to students.

"Y-ye-yes-s Sir." She put her hand up, looking as though I might bite her.

Taking out my wand, I spoke the healing spell under my breath "episkey". She watched, as though with fascination. Healing with a rapid speed, through the mere strength of my magic. Potter walked to his station beside her and set to work.

An hour passed, and time was almost up. The room smelt foul. Everyone looked like they had been for a two hour run.

"Granger you're up first" Walking over to her caldron I immediately knew she had misses out one ingredient. Apart from that it was perfect. But it was not good enough. The ingredient however, was vitally important. "Wrong no good. That would kill not heal." She looked distraught.

"Malfoy" I went next to him. "You've probably intoxicated yourself already. Get it out of my room."

Last, was Luna Lovegood. As I walked up I smelt the sweetness of Lemongrass and the tang of Raspi Berry. I was taken aback slightly. "It's perfect. Well done." Everyone stared at her. The room fell silent.

By the time the first years arrived. Everyone was sitting waiting. Only three knew of the plans for Harry. Me, Potter and Dumbledore. The rest were going to get a shock. Including his 'friends'.

Dumbledore got up to say his bit before the ceremony of sorting started.

"Hello, and welcome all. Tonight will set the future for many in this room. Many will please us…But there might be…." He looked over towards Harry "…some that shock us all." The tepid talking in the room went quiet. No one was sure where to look first.

Professor McGonagall stood beside Dumbledore; he looked to his right nodded and went to sit down.

"Right, first we have…Amelia Annon…" A sickly looking child went up to here McGonagall stood.

My mind wavered after the first three, looking at Potter the whole time. When the last kid went up. The room cheered.

"…SLYTHERIN" The hat shouted. I clapped ceremoniously.

"Now, we have one more. A resort…" The whole room dropped to a cold feeling. "Would Mr Harry Potter, please come up." There were a few shouts. _"Bag brain!"_Hermione fainted beside Ron. I watched as my…s-…as Potter walked up. And sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

(Hat P.O.V)

_**"Oh Harry Potter here we are again"**_

_"Yes I wish to be resorted"_ the words mere thoughts yet I could hear.

_**"So I gathered…hmmm and we want to go with my first choice?"**_

(Snape's P.O.V)

"….better be…" Everyone held their breath, in anticipation "…SLYTHERIN!" there was an awkward moment where everything stopped. It felt like forever.

"TRAITOR!" Was the first word spoken.

Then the whole room went into an uproar. To his credit all Harry did was stand up, looked at them and walked to his table, an already immaculate Slytherin mask in place.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore raged. Everyone sat down. "This choice has been made, not just by Harry, but me…" He looked over at me. "…as well. Therefore I wish you not to utter another word of it. If I hear anyone saying ANYTHING you will be put into detention. Now, let the feast begin." Normally there would be chatter at each table. High voices as people got to know each other. But today it was silent in the hall. No one said a word. Not even a first year. It was eerie.

"Would first years of each house, please follow their prefect. And goodnight to the rest of you." The start had only just begun for Harry.

I slipped out the back door, making sure I made it round the corner before Harry. I stepped out and waited. Sure enough he was the last Slytherin trailing behind the rest.

"Harry!" He stopped and looked up. Once he saw me he made a tight smile

"Hello professor."

"Potter. I just wanted to let you know my door is always open if you need me. Feel welcome to just knock on the door." I patted his shoulder trying to comfort him. "It will settle it's self-down in a few weeks, then everything will be back to normal." He stood there and looked deflated.

"Yes sir, I will keep that in mind." He shrugged my hand off his shoulder, and just walked away.

**I hope you like it****new chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from there. But I do own one of the characters in this story**!

As he walked I felt fury blossom deep within me. _He shrugged you off! That bastard!_ He needs a lesson in respect and being pleased with what I give him! I was running and before I knew it I burst through slave's door.

"M-m-a-a-as-ster" He looked up from his slumber and looked at me assessing the situation.

I ran my finger delicately across my choice. Whisking across the leather to the metal ones.

(Benjamin's P.O.V)

_Jeez he's angry. _

Grabbing the chain he put it on my collar and then padlocked it to the wall. He then tied down my ankles to the metal legs of the bar. I lay across the metal bar for support waiting for the punishment I have somehow brought upon myself. I heard his light footsteps making their way over to me. The first one always stung.

"Count." He was blunt and unloving.

"One." I was breathless, my heart coming out of my chest. I heard the swing of the flogger again.

"Two…" I winced as it came across my backside that time. He rubbed his hand across my backside.

"You know which one I'm using?"  
"Metal sir, with four tails." Of course I had it right.

"Well done for that I will fuck you later…But for now…" _Smack_! It hit again.

"Th-hrr—ree" I whispered knowing I was in for the long run tonight. I just went on like that me counting my back and arse becoming numb, the only way I knew he was hitting me was from the noise of the swing.

"Fifty!" I was crying now, not that he noticed, the skin on my back had broken and was bleeding. I felt it run down by back.

(Snape's P.O.V)

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled again as I brought the flogger down on him. He flinched. I've never been so angry. "WHY HAVE YOU STOPPED FUCKING COUNTING?!"

"Sixty five!" He almost screamed. I did it again and again. Each time revelling in how it felt good to get rid of it. I did it again and again.

"Eighty four!" Ooh it was so good to hear him scream!

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Stop!" He carried on again and again.

"FUCKING WHORE!"

"Stop! STOP! BLUE! BLUE!" He screamed. And screamed again. I stopped and dropped the flogger and walked out. Leaving him.

(Benjamin's P.O.V)

"Stop! STOP! BLUE! BLUE!" I couldn't take anymore it was too much! The swinging noise didn't come. Only a clink on the floor, then retreating footsteps. I fell to my knees, unable to stand anymore. _Who knows how long I will have to be here for._

I began to doze, the efforts of tonight over taking me.

"Ben hunnie, wake up. Wake up sweet pea." My eyes began to open. "Come on I've ran us a bath we need to clean you up." _Us a bath?_ As soon as I stood he kissed me, taking my breath from me. I granted him an entrance to my mouth. His tongue ran across mine, sending a tingle though me.

But it stopped too soon.

"Ooooooh" I groaned as he pulled away. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hahaa don't worry my love we shall continue once we're in the bath" the twinkle in his eyes made my heart skip.

As I followed him to the bathroom my ridged back began to loosen again. And blood began to seep out, already bled cuts. It began to trickle down leaving hot paths in its wake. When we stopped I leaned against the wall, pain radiating off my back. I closed my eyes trying to regain some peace.

When I opened them Severus was standing in front of me looking at me with concern.

"Turn around." I turned holding onto the door frame to keep myself up. I felt his fingers lightly skim over several of the not so bad bleeding cuts. Each one made me wince. "How did I do this to you…Why didn't you stop me?" I had no answers for him. I turned back around and shook my head.

"It doesn't hurt that much sir." I was lying for his benefit. He just stared at me.

"Let me clean you up." Knowing it would give him peace of mind I went and stood by the sink. He ran the tap to the water was luke warm. Once it was he got a cloth and soaked it, I watched his hands and he rung out the cloth so that it was damp.

Closing my eyes I felt the first drip of water on my back, it stung like hell. I winced each time the cloth touched me.

"There we go, done." His words brought me back. He had washed all of me including the blood that had run down my legs. He had even put some sort of Vaseline on to close the cuts. "Bath time I'll promise to be careful." I didn't care if he was careful I just wanted him.

I stepped in the warmth seeping up my legs spreading to the rest of my body. He stood behind me and slowly slid down till he was sitting. I wanted to just immerse myself in the water, to let it cover my body.

"Come on my love, it won't hurt, it'll help." I tentatively slid down into the water letting my body relax. As I sat down I rested my body against his chest.

His arms came around me and held me close as he kissed my neck. Leaning to one side I bared my neck for him.

"M-ma-m-a-s-s-t-e-e-e-r-r, p-l-le-a-s-se" I said stammering through my words as he kissed my neck whilst massaging my shoulders.

"Yes, what do you want?" My head lolled back as he continued. Jeez he knows how to make you feel good.

"You Ma-a-s-t-Ooooooh" my word broke off to a moan as he moved position so his growing erection was pressed against my back.

"Hahaa" He chuckled, and what a wonderful sound it was. "Shall we see how you're getting along my love?" His hands left my shoulders, and skimmed down my waist. My head lolled to one side and he kissed my neck again.

I whimpered unable to control myself. "Oh…What's this I can see?" He said playfully. "Mm we must do something with this beauty." He stood up immediately and went in front of me on his knees. I let my back go back against the hot surface. He knelt so he was facing me in between my legs.

I watched him wide eyed as he took my dick in his hand. Ooh it feels good. His rough yet smooth hands on me. He slowly began to move his fingers up and down. Whilst this thumb circled the head.

Fuck so much pleasure! Agh! I closed my eyes and let him take control.

(Snapes P.O.V)

I looked up at his face; he looked so consumed with what I was doing to him. Let's give him a surprise! Quickly removing my hands from him, I placed my lips on the head. I flicked my tongue out and circled it around the head. His body shook as he almost came.

"Oh no, baby, not yet." I did it again and again teasing him till it was almost unbearable.

"M-m-mas-s-ter-r I beg of you…let me…" His voice strained as the water lapped around his hips…I wonder…should I let him?

**I hope you like chapter 3 longest to write yet, please comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from there. But I do own one of the characters in this story!**

Chapter four

As I carried him to the bedroom, I felt him tense in my arms.

"Shh, shh baby it's only me. It's only me I am not here to hurt you." People who hurt in in his past would die for what they did to him if I had my way. But no I promised him I wouldn't. "We're just going to my bed hun; I will look after you tonight my love."

"Okay Mast-" his voice drawled off into a mumble of contentment.

"Good boy, I love you for all that you are." His lips lifted up into a smile.

When we got to the bedroom I placed him on the floor so that he could stretch. I watched him as he bent backwards. _Mmm what a fine sight…I wonder if Potter…NO! _I was not to be thinking of Potter I have my boy here! I could never have him, I have to accept that.

"Master…" He watched me from over the room.

"Hmm…Yes love?"

"Why did you…Why was I punished tonight? What did I do wrong?" With that I froze. _Shit what am I to tell him? If he knew he'd want my head on a platter…_

"Benjamin…are you challenging me?" I threw him an icy look from where I was sitting on the bed. He cringed away from me receding into the corner.

"I…no...No…Ma-as-t-t-e-err…"

"Just get into the god damned bed now!" He came scuttling over quickly covering his naked body with the sheets. _How dare he challenge me! I am the MASTER not him, he is MY SLAVE! _

He laid as far away from me a possible, "Ben hunnie come closer please I am sorry I just has such fury in me." When I felt the bed move I opened my arms to welcome him. Sure enough he curled into them just moments later.

"Sorry Master, I will not question you again. I love you." I sighed and rested my head against his.

"Sleep my love, and all will be better in the morning..." I fell asleep as fast as lightening my Ben circled in my arms.

(Benjamin's P.O.V)

As Master fell asleep I stroked his hair. He really could just get wound up for nothing. At least he loves me, and wants me unlike all the others. But…I love Draco…would Master allow me to go if I wanted?

His blonde hair...his grey eyes tinted with silver that shine in the smallest amount of light…how I'd love to run my hands over his toned body. Such beauty in his features, no one…not even Master can compare to him.

(Snapes P.O.V)

I sat there watching out the window as Potter ran around the field with all his class mates for physical education. I both wanted next lesson now but I also dreaded it. Potter would be in it. He never has been very good at potions. But now I wanted to see him for another reason. To make sure he was okay, to make sure that…that everything was going smoothly.

My first year class of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sat writing the differences of flames, and the temperature needed for certain potions. The bell was soon to go.

"Pack up, and stand at your desks. Wait for the bell then go." The class just looked at me and did what I asked. I carried on watching the class outside as they walked into the building. I sat at my desk and started looking at books for next lesson. The bell went and I didn't even notice until I saw movement in front of me. They all left silently.

When my seventh year class walked through the doors I grimaced they were all a mess. Lord knows how they get in such state.

"Healing potions. At some point in your life, every single one of you will need one. And, therefore today we are learning how to make one of the most simple of these." They all looked at me dumbfounded. "The ingredients are all in the cupboards and draws. Get on with it."

Not ten minutes later I heard the smash of glass. The whole room went quiet and backed away from the culprit. Harry Potter.

"I…Sir…Sorry"

"Sorry?! SORRY! Detention tomorrow! Be here at 11am you will be serving detention in here." I watched as his face dropped.

"But tomorrows Quidditch Sir!"

"Well then you're going to have to miss it. Eleven till six. Now get on with your work! ALL OF YOU!" They all went to their working stations as I cleared up the mess quickly. As I sat back down at my desk I noticed his new robes for the first time. The green reflected in his emerald eyes. Making them look deeper…like an entrance to his very being. They suited him well. And he took off his coat I noticed his small bum. His trousers tightly fitted across them. Showing off its perfect shape from all the sports he does.

As I sat there I noticed the most enticing smell I had ever smelt. It pulled all my senses alert. I couldn't help but keep breathing in deeply as to get more of it.

**A/N: Sorry it's so long updating. I broke my memory stick anyway hope you guys like it. All comments welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

(Benjamin's P.O.V)

As I walked around the castle I began to think of Draco, his lean figure and broad shoulders. How his medium long hair fell down to just above his shoulders and framed his face so delicately. How he moved with such ease and his voice betrayed those eyes.

(Draco P.O.V)

I watched him as he sat on the edge of the bridge his feet an inch above the water. He must have been sitting there for at least ten minutes now. His shoulders slumped slightly yet his eyes alight with whatever he was thinking about.

"Excuse me…Ben? Snape's Ben?" His head snapped up at my voice as he felt backwards with the sudden movement. It took me ten seconds to realize what had happened before I quickly stripped myself and jumped back in after him.

I searched underwater for him till I felt him below my feet, allowing myself to sink a little lower I grabbed hold of him before kicking with all my might to get us both back up to the surface.

I tossed him back onto the bridge and jumped up myself. Anyone could see that he was not breathing. Grabbing my wand I cast a quick spell to empty his lungs. Hacking over his side at least two litres of water came up. Falling back down he laid still catching his breath. I looked over my shoulder and still no one was around.

"Draco…what are y-" I cut off his words and pressed my lips hard to his. I got the response I wanted as he began to kiss me back. My hands slipped lower, skimming his body. His small curves, his soft delicate skin. His toned stomach that led to the core of him, kissing lower I saw his eyes lock onto mine.

"Ben, please can I?" He nodded silently and I kissed down lower.

"Stop…stop…" He gasped as I began to make a mark; I pulled up and looked at him quizzically.

"Why…what did I do wrong?"

"Not you…Snape, if he sees…" I saw red, Ben was mine. How could my uncle pull such a beauty! He didn't deserve him! I nodded my acceptance and got up. I held out my hand and he took it gripping tightly to help him stand.

(Harry P.O.V)

Kissing Luna was like a deep breathe that revived everything inside me. It was the beginning and end of my day and I could never get enough of it.

She smiled as she pulled me into the room of requirement. Biting my lip I followed her. I gasped as I looked around it was beautiful…There was a large bed with drapes and there was a carpet covering the floor. Luna was nowhere near as…Loony as some people thought. She just hid behind it in case she got hurt. She pulled me out of my musings by placing a kiss on my lips I smiled down at her and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around me as I moved over to the bed. _A dark haired man, tall and lean._

I placed her down and kissed along her chest as I undid each button. She laughed and pulled me closer. I felt her small hands fumbling hungrily at my belt and trousers undoing them as fast as she could. _Large hands pushing my hips down. _

Then she flipped us over so she was above me. Then pulling my underwear down to reveal my hot turgid manhood, she licked her lips then looked down I watched as she both visibly and audibly gasped when she felt how erect I was with both hands. _A strong man, black eyes staring at me making me hard by his stare._ Moving us both up the bed she settled in-between my knees, before I could understand what was happening, I looked down and found my penis was close to her lips, just rubbing across her cheek. I lurched forward and eased my huge erection past her warm wet lips. She took in a sharp breath at the sudden force. I smiled and soothed her, lightly stroking her hair as I pushed my hips up it going deeper into her mouth just touching her throat before I pulled back again. _Me in the throes of passion being submissive tasting a man's cock for the first time… _She relaxed and started to go about her task with some fervour, sucking and licking on my penis like her life depended on it. Just as I was about to cum she pulled away licking her lips, using her hand to softly stroke me she came up and kissed my lips hard. I accepted her into my mouth and I could taste myself on her tongue as it played with my own.

She put her knees either side of my waist and began to lower herself onto me, I could feel the hot wetness surrounding me (_not right not right!) _and I groaned loudly closing my eyes. I saw a mop of black hair that quickly made me open my eyes and I saw Snape above me. I shook my head quickly and Luna came back into view.

"Oh, Harry…You feel so good…" She gasped and began to move up and down.

"F-f-uc-ck-k Luna!" I twisted her nipples between my thumb and fingers rolling them. _A sick feeling filled me._ She began to move faster.

"HARRY!" She screamed as she came around my cock I could feel it slipping down as she stayed still. As she gasped for breathe I turned as over and spread her legs wide apart and began to fuck her hard and fast each one of my thrusts going as deep into her as I could. _A smaller black haired man with glowing eyes looked up at me as I fucked him into the mattress. I was looking up at me. I was not me. _She writhered beneath me.

"Luna…" I whispered into her ear as I came. Slowly lowering my weight onto he my softening dick still in her. We stayed still for several moments before either of us spoke again.

"Same time tomorrow?" She asked a smile on her face.

"I can't baby I have a detention with Flitwick." She sighed and looked at the floor.

"Okay baby, have fun." She said nothing more as she walks out. _I sat thinking about Snape. _


End file.
